Rick Lyon
(b. February 25 1958) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Cow in Episode 3139 Count von Count, right hand Gospel Alphabet *''Inner Tube'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!'' *''The Best of Elmo'' * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' puppetry only for the following: *2001 Big Bird, *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *Slimey's World Games'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House: *Elmopalooza Chicken'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor *''CinderElmo'' *Elmo's World: Springtime Fun! *''Peter and the Wolf: *Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! *Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More! *Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo! *''Computer Caper'' *Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors! *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''What's the Name of That Song?: Count von Count right hand in Gospel Alphabet, Fat Purple Anything Muppet Greaser (insert)'' *Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time! *Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! *All Star Alphabet *Elmo's World: Pets! *Guess That Shape and Color *Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky! *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *''Elmo's Music Magic'' *''Singing with the Stars'' *Elmo's World: Favorite Things! *Elmo's World: All Day With Elmo *''Elmo's World: All About Animals'' *''Alphabet Songs'' '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street c is for cookie remake.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3895 part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3895 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3139 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3139 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3729 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Conga part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Billy Bunny's Animal Songs part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame street at Macy's thanksgiving day parade 2002 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House And to All a Good Night part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Raiders of the Lost Cheese part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Raiders of the Lost Cheese part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House The Big Blue Housecall part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House What's the Story part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3136 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street El Baile del Pinguino.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3300 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3318 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3636 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2596 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3864 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Get Along.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3894 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3885 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Word is No.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street handtalk part 1.png '' Category:Muppeteers